Drawing and bonding
by MarvelFangirl58
Summary: Simmons was suddenly struck with an idea. They have been dancing around each other for months now. She was hopping he would make a move and he was hoping she would. Well, he got his wish because the next words out of her mouth were. "Will you draw me like that?" She asked going a light shade of pink. "Of course" he would build her a device to capture the moon if she asked.


**Hey guys, So this is my new story. I wanted it ready before my birthday and it is woohoo. So, I was watching the Titanic recently and thought this would be a good fic for FizSimmons. I know someone has already done something about the Titanic and FitzSimmons. But, I thought I would try it out too. I was about half way through when my mind kinda went crazy. I don't really like the way it ended, but, what you gong to do.**

**As usual I don't own anything and all mistakes are mine, sorry. Please review, with any comments, and enjoy.**

* * *

**It had been a month since Fitz woke up. A month and three weeks since the accident, when his therapist suggested drawing classes to improve his motor skills and to get out any pent-up feelings through art. Fitz used to draw all the time, mostly designs of what ever was in his head at the time, and so he was happy to oblige.**

**He really enjoyed the classes and after a month of them his motor skills were almost back to what they used to be. **

**He was sitting in the common room looking at his sketch book when Simmons appeared behind him.**

**"Wow Fitz they're really good"**

**Fitz grinned at her compliment "They're ok I guess"**

**"No Fitz, you've really come along" She exclaimed as he turned a page "Wow, those women are beautiful"**

**For two weeks the class had been studying the human body. So that meant drawing different people, some clothed, some not.**

**"Not as beautiful as you" He whispered.**

**Simmons was suddenly struck with an idea. They have been dancing around each other for months now. She was hopping he would make a move and he was hoping she would. Well, he got his wish because the next words out of her mouth were.**

**"Will you draw me like that?" She asked going a light shade of pink.**

**"Of course" he would build her a device to capture the moon if she asked.**

**"Great" she grinned "I'm free now if you are. Let me just get something and I'll meet you in your room. Is that alright?"**

**"Yeah, I'll just get my pencils"**

**Simmons walked into her room and immediately went to her jewellery box. She soon found what she was looking for and smiled. It was a graduation gift from Fitz. A simple silver necklace containing the chemical formula for serotonin, C10H12N20. She took it in her hand and walked the short distance to Fitz's room.**

**Fitz was sitting at his desk when Simmons walked in.**

**"Fitz" she said walking towards him "I just have one request. I want you to draw me wearing this" She extended the necklace contained in her hand "Only this"**

**Fitz looked up at the last comment eyes wide. He hadn't been expecting that. He thought she would be clothed like almost half of his drawings. He nodded at her hoping the lump in his throat would go away.**

**"Where do you want me?"**

**"The bed would be best" He manage to get out. He then went bright red when he realised Simmons would be lying naked on his bed.**

**She began undressing and he had to look away.**

**He started singing a song he had learnt as a child in his head, distracting himself from the reality that was Simmons behind him.**

**"Oh Fitz, will you put this on. I can't seem to get it"**

**Fitz looked up and took a shuddering breath. Simmons was standing before him wearing nothing but the skin on her back and she was beautiful.**

**Fitz used his hands to get her to come knowing his voice would betray him.**

**He clasped the necklace on with shaky hands. His breath ghosted her bare shoulder and she shivered when his hands brushed against her skin.**

**"Done?" She asked tilting her face to realise that they were only centimetres apart. His breath hitched in his mouth and he just nodded.**

**She walked over to the bed and started to get comfortable.**

**"_Ok Fitz_" he thought "_You are going to have to man up. Just pretend that this is a another class. She's just one of the models. Don't think, just draw_"**

**"Am I good Fitz?" Her voice penetrated his thoughts.**

**"Could you move your arm up a little higher?" He asked just managing to keep his emotions at bay "That's good. Now don't move until I'm done"**

**"Yes sir" she giggled.**

**He quickly got to work avoiding her face for as long as possible so as not to make him realise that this isn't just a model this is Simmons. **

**They hadn't talked about what happened, at the bottom of the ocean, in those final moments together. She had kissed him when he woke up, but, he put it down to the fact that she thought he was gone forever. If he thought about it he could still feel her lips softly caressing his.**

**"You look so serious" she said voice dropping into what he assumed was supposed to be a serious voice. But, instead just sounded adorable. **

**"Simmons no moving, please" He sighed, so much for pretending it wasn't her.**

**It didn't take much longer to finish the drawing.**

**"Alright you can move now" he said checking his work.**

**She got up and went to her pile of clothes. She pulled on her panties and shirt. Deciding that she was dressed enough for the moment she walked over to Fitz.**

**"Can I see?" She asked coming towards him.**

**He looked up at he and immediately regretted it. She was wearing her shirt unbuttoned and with no bra. But, with his luck he looked up, his eyesight coming in-line with her breasts. He quickly looked back down at the page, but, not before he felt a tightness in his trousers.**

**"Fitz, it's beautiful" she said gesturing to the drawing. "Would you mind unclasping the necklace?"**

**He shook his head and sucked in a breath when she dropped herself down on his lap. He tried and failed to hold back a moan when his fingers brushed her skin causing her to squirm in his lap. She stiffened at the moan and turned a deep shade of red.**

**She twisted her self around on his lap, after a few minutes of silence. She took his hand in hers and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.**

**"Simmons" he breathed "I can't you need to get up" He couldn't have her on his lap anymore. He was going to do something that he probably wouldn't regret if this went on any longer.**

**She ignored him by pushing herself closer and kissing up and down his jaw. She took his other hand and pressed it into her breast.**

**He squeezed on instinct causing her to moan into his skin. She kissed up to his ear and nipped at his earlobe.**

**"I know how much you like boobs, so you can have your way with them" She growled.**

**"Simmons...Jemma are you sure you want this"**

**She replied by grinding into him.**

**"Bed now" was all she could manage before moaning again.**

**He was more than happy to follow her commands, but, whimpered when she detached herself from him and walked to the bed.**

**He almost tripped over himself following her. She laid down pulling him on top of her. She brought him up for a kiss lightly biting his lower lip.**

**He pulled away and began kissing down her body towards her breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth and began sucking as his hand found her other and rolled it between his fingers. She began moaning louder as she raked her hands through his hair. She pulled him back up to her and kissed him passionately. He groaned as his hands traveled up and down her body.**

**She flipped them around and began grinding into him causing him to groan. She smirked at him and kissed his neck adding bites when she thought appropriate. She worked her hands down to his belt and began undoing it when they heard a knock at the door.**

**"Hey Fitz" Skye called "Are you in there?"**

**Fitz looked up at Simmons panic evident in his eyes.**

**"Ehh...What do you want Skye?"**

**"Can I come in I'm bored and I can't find Simmons?"**

**"Just give me a second" he got up placing Simmons onto the bed. He walked to the door running a hand through his hair. He shook himself a few times before opening the door a crack.**

**"What's wrong Skye?"**

**"I told you I'm bored. I want to do something" She whined "and I can't find Simmons. Do you know where she is?"**

**At the mention of Simmons he went the colour of beetroot.**

**"Simmons" He squeaked "Nope haven't seen her"**

**"You nearly as bad as she is at lying" Skye smirked "what were you two doing? Were you getting you freak on?" She laughed.**

**At Fitz's silence she looked at him in shock. "You were weren't you? Oh My God. Here I was thinking you were both innocent babies. I didn't even think you had 'the talk' yet"**

**"Skye, we're older than you. I've had a girlfriend before. I know what I'm doing"**

**"But, you're just so innocent. I prefer to think of you as little science babies"**

**Simmons choose this moment to appear behind him, fully dressed.**

**"Hey Skye" she grinned "What can we do for you?"**

**"I was thinking about watching a film. But, I might have to bleach my eyes now"**

**"Oh Skye don't be over dramatic. It's a natural experience. We all know you've done it"**

**"God Simmons, we don't need to talk about it" Skye said clearly embarrassed "I'll be in the common room if you want to watch a film"**

**Fitz and Simmons looked at each other as Skye ran off.**

**"I guess we should join her" Simmons said.**

**"Really? Can't we just go back to what we were doing before"**

**"Oh Fitz, come on, we have all the time in the world to do things like that"**

**"We have all the time in the world to spend time with Skye" He moaned.**

**Skye entered the common room and sank into the couch beside Coulson.**

**"Remind me never to go looking for Fitz if I don't know where Simmons is"**

**"What happened?" Coulson asked looking confused.**

**"Let's just say FitzSimmons aren't as innocent as we thought"**

**"Do I need to give them 'the talk'"**

**"A.C I think we just need to pretend this didn't happen" Skye said as FitzSimmons came into the room whispering to each other.**

**"Skye, did you pick something to watch?" Simmons smiled sitting down on the couch.**

**"I was thinking the Hunger Games"**

**"I been meaning to watch that" Fitz dropped down beside Simmons.**

**"Great. But, due to recent developments you aren't allowed to sit beside each other"**

**FitzSimmons groaned not wanting to be away from each other, but, smiled. This was going to be a long film, they both thought itching to be alone together again.**


End file.
